A Better Ending
by Oliva9
Summary: You did it. Through acts of mercy and kindness, you managed to leave the Underground. It's what you've always wanted, right? That's been your objective all along, was it not? But you're not at all satisfied. And just when you're about to leave the village for good to start a new life, you decide to recharge your cell phone... (Friendly narrator Chara)


**I've. Been. Obsessed. With Undertale for months. To me, it's a source of smiles, laughter, tears, and most of all, inspiration. And you know what happens when a sentimental writer like me gets inspiration... This thing happens.**

 **This was also posted in Amino Apps for the Undertale Challenge. You can find it in my blog's account, Kairos. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _It is mercy, not justice or courage or even heroism, that alone can defeat evil._

\- Peter Kreeft

 _You have a new message_

You blink. Once, twice, thrice. You look around your shared bedroom, for two simple reasons. First, you want to check that everyone's asleep, which they fortunately are. And you're very glad, because no one in the orphanage knows you have a cell phone, and it would be a pain to deal with your curious roommates or a strict caretaker if they were to find out. They'd think you had stolen it probably, or found it lying around. In any case, the device would be taken from you, and only thinking about it consumes you with gut-twisting indignation. This precious cell phone is yours to have, and nobody else's.

The second reason is, well… you can't really help it. Despite owning the cell phone, you don't really know how to read any of the messages it sends you. At least, not fast or accurately enough. The english language is still a work in progress for you; it hasn't been very long since you migrated from your homeland, after all. It's already complicated enough to speak a new language. Reading it is another matter entirely. So you probably would've spent a very long while trying to read the blue digital letters, if the voice in your head hadn't suddenly translated it for you, just like it used to. It's the first time you've heard from them in a while.

(And besides, you have always pictured them as a flying, invisible ghost that followed you everywhere you went, which made you think that you'd eventually be able to see them if you looked around hard enough.)

 _Chara?_ You think back.

No answer. You've been trying to talk to them ever since coming back to the surface, yet they rarely respond. Not that they've always been much of a talker, but the more your adventure had progressed, the more they seemed to open up to you. But now, it's like you're strangers again. Sometimes you even wonder if they're still with you.

You know Chara's sad, and also angry, nostalgic, and tired. The thought depresses you, because they've been an invaluable partner in your journey through the Underground and become not just a great advice giver, but a cherished friend. But you're at a loss on what to do to help them.

You hold off your sadness to glance back at the small screen with confusion. Did you receive it after leaving the Underground? Why, and from whom? Abruptly, you're desperate to know. You hide below your covers along with the TV remote control whose battery you had used to power up your previously non-functional cell phone, and press the green button, your little heart quivering with excitement.

"Heya."

You instantly recognize Sans' deep voice. "Is anyone there?"

The short skeleton pauses, and then continues cheerfully, "Well, I'll just leave a message."

You stare at the screen, open-mouthed.

This couldn't have happened while you were in the Underground. You've always been attentive to your cell phone back then, and never missed a single call or message. Then, Sans must've tried calling you when you were already on the surface.

You've honestly forgotten your cell phone even existed until this evening while rummaging through your few belongings. The device wouldn't turn on, and determined to fix it, you had replaced its batteries with the ones from the TV's remote control, hoping beyond hope that they'd fit and make the cell phone work.

Which means… everyone's alive?!

That has always been one of your main concerns. After miraculously appearing beyond the barrier after the fight against Flowey, you've had no idea what had happened to the monsters. Going back to check on them was an option… but what if you crossed the barrier and found everyone dead? You'd be stuck there forever, unable to return to the surface, scared and alone. You didn't even know if resetting to your last save point would help you after Flowey took momentary control of the timeline. The indecision had killed you… but eventually, you had chosen to live in uncertainty and leave.

That'd always been your goal, wasn't it? To return to the surface? Yet regret had stuck to you like golden flower seeds.

But now…

Now you know everyone's alive. Everyone's fine. You repeat these words to yourself like a mantra, feeling calmness wash over you. Even Chara seems to be fluttering in relief.

Now you strain your ears to pick up every single word from Sans' message.

"So… it's been a while. The queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground." You swallow. You have an idea of who she might be. "She's enstated a new policy… all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies, but as friends."

"It's probably for the best anyway. The human souls the king gathered seem to have disappeared. So, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon."

Don't he and your friends have any idea of what transpired prior to your departure? Don't they know of your battle with Flowey and the six souls that had helped you? At least you now know the fallen humans are free now, wherever they might be.

He coughs a bit. "But even though people are heartbroken over the king and things are looking grim for our freedom… the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope. So, uh, hey… if we're not giving up down here, don't give up wherever you are, ok? Who knows how long it'll take… but we will get out of here."

You don't think you've ever heard Sans sound so determined. He's always seemed very laid back to you, apparently preferring to go with the flow rather than setting an actual goal with his life. What changed him?

A new voice booms in your ears. "Sans! Who are you talking to?"

You grin foolishly. "Oh, nobody." Sans answers cheekily.

"What!?" Papyrus yells in disbelief. "Nobody!?" Then he says, "Can I talk to them too?"

You have to hold in your laughter not to wake up your roomates. When was the last time you laughed like this? Papyrus was one of your favorites for this reason. "Here, knock yourself out," his brother responds, seemingly giving him the cellphone.

"Wait a second… I recognize this number!" You hop excitedly and smile even further. "Attention, human! I, the great Papyrus, am now Captain of the Royal Guard! It's everything I've ever dreamed of… Except, instead of fighting, we just water flowers. So that's ever-so-slightly different." You giggle uncontrollably.

"And, we're helping Dr. Alphys with her research! She's gonna find a way to get us out of here. Undyne is helping her too! Though, to be honest, her method of helping… seems kind of… explosion-inducing. But I think Alphys likes having her around."

His enthusiasm is contagious. You're sure that eventually, they'll find a way to get out of the Underground.

Suddenly, the taller skeleton stammers, "Uh oh!" Background noises that look like fumbling filter through the audio.

"Hey! What are you up to, punk!? Ngaaaaah!"

You'd recognize that holler anywhere.

"Please don't noogie the phone," Papyrus pleads.

"Hey! Who's in charge here!?" Undyne inquires loudly.

"Me."

"Oh… yeah, that's right!" The fish monster laughs. "I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard." She adopts a more subtle voice tone. "Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore, the Royal Guard totally disbanded. There's, uh, only one member now."

"But he's extremely good." Papyrus comments happily. Your giggles intensify by the implication.

Undyne's voice tone returns to full volume. "Yeah! He is! C'mere!"

More background noises. You're slightly afraid the noise will wake up the children around you. "Please don't noogie the skeleton," the tall monster pleads again.

The fish monster seems to have taken control of the cell phone now. "Anyways, now I'm working as Alphys' lab assistant. We're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all!"

It appears Sans isn't the only one motivated to get out of the Underground. You're happy that at least, everyone seems to be doing good.

"Oh, yeah," Undyne continues, "and I'm a gym teacher at the queen's new school. Did you know I can bench-press seven children!? Awesome, right?"

You wait expectantly for the next string of news from your monster friends. A small pause ensues, and suddenly, you have a bad feeling of what's going to happen.

"Hey." Abruptly, Undyne's tone becomes a lot more sullen. "I'm sorry about what happened with Asgore. You were just doing what you had to do. It's not your fault he…"

You lower your eyes, your own mood dropping instantly. Do your friends think you… killed him?

You remember the king very clearly. Neither his flames or staff had been easy to escape. You pleaded countless times to stop fighting, to talk things out and solve the problem peacefully, but the best you had managed were less relentless attacks. He had even killed you once. It was only after that that you had reluctantly drawn the dagger you had acquired recently and forced yourself to strike him back. In all your journey, you had never once had to use violence except that one time and your fight with Flowey afterwards. You were surprised at how much your slashes and stabs had affected him. Maybe it was because he didn't really want to fight you and his defense was really low, like the book in the Snowdin Library had said? Whatever the case, it didn't turn out well for neither of you.

Fighting is just stupid.

"Ah, darn it." Undyne laments. "I miss the big guy."

The line stays silent for some seconds. You wallow in your sadness until the fish monster's voice regains its vigor, waking you up from your stupor. "Come on, Undyne!" She growls with resolve. "Snap out of it!"

She scoffs and changes subjects. "Uh, I guess I'll tell you how Alphys is doing."

Right! You have yet to hear from the scientist. She doesn't seem to be with the group though.

"Well, she's the same as ever." Undyne informs you. "Maybe a little more reclusive than normal. Seems like something's really bothering her…"

Your heart sinks. Your last encounter with her hadn't been exactly in the best of terms. You had just found out that she had lied to you about Mettaton, and then, when you were close to meeting with Asgore, she had told you that you'd need to kill him to be able to go back home. Then she had left, utterly distraught.

Does that have something to do with it? Or is it something else?

Nevertheless, Undyne interrupts your line of thought once again. "But she can get through it! I'm there supporting her! That's what friends are there for, right?" But even the confident fish monster seems uncertain about this.

Another small silence ensues. Now you're certain things aren't good down there. They're actually pretty bad.

"Hey, wherever you are…" Undyne almost whispers, "I hope it's better than here."

You inhale sharply. But oblivious to your messed up feelings, she continues, "It took a lot of sacrifice for you to get there. So, wherever you are… You have to try to be happy, okay!? For our sakes!"

You feel your eyes burning. "We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We're all with you! Everyone is! Even the queen!"

Suddenly, Undyne seems to realize something. Her voice tone returns to normal. "HEYYY! WAIT a second! TORIEL! TORIEL! Do you wanna…?"

(Mum?) Toriel? She was there too!? You hold your breath expectantly.

Sadly, she doesn't come up. "Heh, she says she's busy." Undyne replies. You feel even more disappointed than before.

Papyrus appears once again. "But if she knew who we were talking to…"

"We wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours." Sans finishes for him.

"We have the mercy to spare you from her!" The taller skeleton concludes loudly. In all honesty, you'd rather listen to her now more than ever. You haven't even heard from her since you left the Ruins. Is she disappointed in you? Worried? Angry?

"But call back any time, ok!?" Undyne says. "She'd love to talk!"

"Oh, whoops." Sans interrupts all of a sudden. "This thing's almost outta batteries. So, hate to cut this short, but… Be seeing you, ok, buddy?"

"Bye bye for now!"

"See ya, punk!"

The line goes dead.

Shadows fill the space below the bed covers once again. You stare vacantly at the cell phone, absorbing everything you have just heard. Everyone is fine. You're back on the surface, just like you've always wanted to, (your mum) Toriel is back at the throne, all the other monsters are alive and motivated to escape the Underground through more peaceful means, all the humans who fall in the future would be treated as friends… Everything is good.

...

A hollowness unlike anything else you've ever felt expands in your chest like a heavy mantle, only accentuated by the bed covers. That's not true. Nothing is fine. Asgore is dead. Despite all their efforts, the monsters are still trapped beneath the mountain, and chances are that they'll remain that way for a long time, if not forever. Your friends are unhappy even if they pretend not to be.

This is _not_ the ending you wanted.

You hold your cell phone to your chest and close your eyes, feeling as miserable as you could ever be.

* * *

The next day, you're taken with all the children your age to play in the center of the village. Once the group arrives, you pause and stare at the scene before you. It really is a beautiful day. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… Perfect weather for a game of catch…

It's also the last day you'll be staying in the village. The caretakers have told you that you would be adopted by a family who lived far away from the mountains. They said they were a lovely couple with one boy child of their own. In another occasion, you would've been exhilarated. But hearing them speak about them, you were only reminded of the Dreemurrs and their tragic fate.

One of the kids approaches you and asks if you want to join them in their game. You think about their offer. It is, after all, the last time you'll see them. But end up shaking your head with an apologetic smile. You have too much in your mind at the moment. The kid looks at you weird for an instant, but doesn't insist.

With a lack of anything to do, you wander around the area. You know this place inside out; splashed down on the spot where rainwater tends to accumulate, searched for ant trails and their colonies beyond the grass blades, ran through the golden flower field feeling as light as the wind…

Golden flowers. You stop in place and stare at the yellow plants. This is the only part of the village where they grow naturally. You feel Chara stirring with emotions too diverse for you to comprehend, but you at least know they're not good ones. They suffered in this place. They hurt in this place.

Something moves in the corner of your vision. At first you think it's a small animal rustling the flowers, but a moment later, a golden flower pops up into existence in the middle of the field. It's exactly like the others, except from the fact that it has a face.

Flowey and you stare at each other. The last time you saw him, both his body and face had been heavily bruised from his tossle with the six souls. Now though, he looks good as new. You suppose it was only a matter of time before you saw him again. You straighten your back, even though he doesn't scare you. Not anymore. What could he possibly want now?

He only asks, "Why...?"

You continue to stare at him. He doesn't look threatening to you. In fact, he appears downright passive, curious even. "Why did you let me go?" He averts his eyes. "Don't you realize that being nice…" he glances back at you, strangely serious, "... just makes you get hurt?"

Your melancholy returns at full force. You don't even have the mental power to counter Flowey's statement to yourself. Right now, you just want to feel sad without thoughts of what-ifs and attitudes to blame. Right now, your sadness is the only truth.

At your silence, the flower feels the need to justify its claim. "Look at yourself", he explains. "You made all these great friends... but now, you'll probably never see them again. Not to mention how much they've been set back by you."

Bitterness becomes mixed within your emotions. His face morphs into a more familiar smug look, as if pleased. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

You purse your lips. It does hurt, terribly so. You're not gonna deny the truth, neither to him or yourself. Especially now.

… But the truth doesn't stop there. What's also true is all the good you've done so far. You encouraged Toriel to let you go. Befriended the self-assured yet lonely Papyrus. Placated Undyne's wrath. Helped remind Mettaton of his fans' devotion to him. Gave Asgore a chance at life. And did the same thing to so, so many monsters. That has to count for something. Even if their happiness and yours doesn't last.

"If you had just gone through without caring about anyone," Flowey continues, almost lecturing you, "you wouldn't have to feel bad now."

His smug expression suddenly dissolves. In his cocked head and widened eyes, only honest incomprehension remains. "So I don't get it. If you really did everything the right way… why did things still end up like this? Why?" Flowey looks up at you scornfully. "Is life really that unfair?"

You don't offer any visible reaction to this, and the plant falls silent. He glances pensively at the field of golden flowers surrounding them, and his face scrunches in something like a frown, as if tasting a bitter flavor in his mouth. What's running through his mind, you wonder? Is he disgusted at the other flowers? Or maybe at you? Or at everything in general?

You're reminded of his broken expression when you refused to kill him at the Underground's exit. It was as if his whole worldview was collapsing in front of him, which it probably had.

But more than anything, he had looked like a kid. A lost and beat-up kid whom the world wouldn't offer a place to be part of or an explanation to their misplacement. _I just can't understand_ , he had choked miserably before fleeing from you, fleeing from the anomaly.

It occurs to you that you're seeing Flowey as he really is. Not an unfeeling murderer as he's led you to believe, but someone that can't understand love. Is that enough to deem him as evil? You don't know. Sometimes even you don't understand love, and honestly, you don't feel very evil, or know how that feels altogether.

Flowey might not be right, or sane. But he's being genuine with you, just like you're being genuine with him. And somehow, you reach an understanding with him. Even though he's still pretty much a mystery to you.

"Say."

The flower doesn't look at you as he speaks. "What if I told you…" Flowey starts slowly, "I knew some way to get you a better ending?"

You blink.

… What?

"You'll have to load your save file, and…" Flowey finally looks at you and cocks his head curiously. "Well, in the meantime, why don't you go see Dr. Alphys?"

You stare blankly at him. Now you're the one not understanding. He glances away from your intense gaze. "It seems like you could have been better friends. Who knows…" He offers you a mysterious smile. "... maybe she's got the key to your happiness?"

You hear someone yelling your name behind your back, making you jump. You turn your head and find one of the caretakers beckoning you to the group. Once you look back at Flowey, he grins knowingly. "See you soon."

The flower dips into the soil and disappears as suddenly as he came.

You stare vacantly at the spot where he disappeared into, confused beyond reason. The caretaker has to call you again for you to snap out of your reverie and scramble to the group of children gathered in a circle.

* * *

Once your roommates are asleep, you begin preparing. There's not really much to do; you just lace your shoes, slip your cellphone in the pocket of your shorts, and wiggle into your favorite striped blue and purple-colored sweater. Nonetheless, you feel like there's finality in your actions. You're going back, and that's definitive.

 _You're ready to face whatever challenges are thrown at you_ , Chara remarks. It seems they're excited as well.

You tiptoe to the door and open it carefully, cringing when it creaks. All your companions are having their afternoon nap, so you don't want to wake them up. You make your way to the end of the corridor and poke your head around the corner. The caretakers are all gathered on the dinner table drinking tea and chattering amongst themselves. It's the perfect opportunity to put your escape plan into motion.

Resolutely, you make your way towards them. The closest one notices you immediately. "Hi Frisk," she smiles at you. "Are you ready to meet your new family?"

Oh, you're ready to meet them alright. You shake your head. "Umm, it's just…" you finger your sleeves timidly, "I forgot something in the village's center."

"Ah, I see…" The caretakers glance at each other before another one looks back at you. "What exactly did you forget?"

"... A flower plushie."

The same one frowns. "I don't remember you carrying one. Are you sure it's not in your bedroom?"

You nod quickly. Even though you're not very fond of speaking, you've at least learnt it a lot quicker than reading. "I'm sure. Someone else lent it to me while we were there, that's why…"

The first caretaker nods and stands up. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll go look for it. Here." She holds out her hand, and you take it. You miss Toriel's furry paws.

Both of you approach the main door, and she unlocks it with a key. You step outside and follow the caretaker through the wooden houses. You don't look back once.

In a few short minutes, you're back at the center of the village. The sky is still a bright shade of blue, but the sun seems to shine even more than before, making you sweat below your sweater. It's slightly uncomfortable, but being near the mountains, cold wind is never far off.

"Alright," the caretaker says, releasing your hand. "How does the plushie look like?"

You really hope Flowey is hearing this. You raise your hands and place them at a certain length from each other. "It's this size," you say loudly, "and has golden petals with a smiley face!"

"Where do you think it might be?"

You point to the golden flower field. "Over there!"

The caretaker whistles. "Well, let's see if we can find it, shall we?"

You spend a good while walking among the golden flowers. You try to sneak out of the adult's eyesight, but she never fails on keeping an eye on you despite the arduous task at hand. Maybe it's because she knows of your tendency to explore without supervision, but nevertheless, she doesn't let you stray very far.

The more time that passes, the more nervous you get. Doubt starts creeping into your mind. What if Flowey isn't here? What if he just doesn't want to help you? Maybe he just pretended to want to help and only ever wanted to mock you, to give you a false sense of security?

The caretaker rises from her position in the ground. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I don't think it's here. I'll continue searching, but first I'll take you back so you can sleep with the rest. You have quite a journey ahead after all."

You swallow. If only you were able to reset… Should you just make a run for it?

Just when you're seriously considering it, the adult gasps and crouches on the ground. "Look, I found it!"

Then, something weird happens. One moment, the caretaker is reaching for something with her hand. But the next, she's tripping and falling into the ground, face first.

You gape as she uses her arms to raise her upper body. Before you have time to check on her though, you hear a familiar voice whispering, "Well? Go save your friends."

It only takes a moment for you to figure out what's going on. Flowey's command reaches your brain and unlocks your body from its frozen state. Your legs spring into action and suddenly, they're moving as fast as they can carry you.

The caretaker yells something, and you run even faster. Your rapidly beating heart and the wind buffeting your face are the only things in your mind. _Faster, faster!_ , you will yourself. Or maybe Chara does. You don't want to look back, but your surprise over not getting caught for so long overrides your fear, so you glance back.

You see that the caretaker has indeed been following you, but astoundingly, she's pretty far from you. You understand why a second later when she suddenly trips and falls once again on the flower field. Flowey must be delaying her!

With renewed confidence, you continue running through the main path. In your adrenaline-driven mind, it occurs to you that the other villagers might want to stop you as well, so you take a turn and dive into a shortcut between the houses and the forest.

 _Over here, I know a shortcut_ , you remember Sans telling you with his ever-present grin as he took you to a meal. Your sprint gets even faster.

After possibly the longest run you've ever made, you finally see the outline of the forest's trees. By now, your legs are screaming at you to stop running, but you can't afford to do that, not yet. So you dash into the dense forest, and don't stop until you're ready to pass out.

* * *

The sky is tinged orange by the time you finally find the entrance to the Underground. Your legs are tired, your body is cold and your throat is as dry as sand, but with Chara's help, you finally manage to find it.

Without any more hurry to reach the entrance before night comes, you sit down on a rock to rest and stare at the sunset. The view is truly beautiful. The sun is barely peeking out of the horizon, shining timid orange rays across the tree-filled landscape and bathing it in golden shadows. Clean fresh air perfumes the ambience, a mix of flower smells, humidity and coldness that you can't get enough of. It's as if your entire essence is being purified. For the first time since forever, you feel at peace.

It occurs to you that if the monsters were to get out, this is the scene that would meet them. Just imagining their reactions puts a smile on your face.

 _Frisk, can I tell you something?_

You're very happy to hear that Chara is willing to openly converse with you again. The farther you got away from the village, the more chatty and relaxed they had appeared to be. Now it's almost like you were both back on the Underground: two souls embarking on an adventure through dangerous lands, exchanging information, jokes, laughs and tears (and flirts too once in a while, especially on your behalf). They've been a very cool partner to have around, and you're glad to have them back.

As answer to their question, you nod to yourself.

 _I don't really know how to say this but… I'll try._ You feel them pause with uncertainty. _It's just… You know monsters mean a lot to me. What you don't know is that I… hate humans._

Your eyes widen in disbelief. Chara interrupts you before you can think of an answer. _Wait, hear me out first. What I mean is, I_ used _to hate humans. Really, really hate them. I wouldn't have minded if they were all dead._

 _Why?_ You think back, still incredulous.

 _Because they're…! Actually, nevermind. The thing is, after falling down to the Underground, any other human would've hurt monsters one way or another. Maybe even killed them._

 _That's not necessarily true._

 _Is it? After being attacked so many times by them?_

You don't really have an answer to that.

 _And then there's the resetting. Since you weren't able to reset back in the village, it must mean that there's someone else with higher determination than you. What if a person like that had fallen down to the Underground and had been killed by a monster, only to revive at their last save point? Would they have shown mercy even then?_

You feel like defending your species right now. _I did._

Chara gets strangely silent after that. Then they say, _that's what I mean. Even though you died so many times to their attacks, even though you could've chosen to strike back… you didn't. You just tried again and again until you got better at dodging and solved the conflict, without ever laying as much as a scratch on anyone._

They huff in irony. _Honestly, sometimes even I think they deserve some kind of payback. I'm just… very impressed with you._

Their unexpected compliment fills your chest with warmth. You've never been talked like that before. _You shouldn't undermine yourself. I don't think I could've made it as far as I did without your help. Your tips and companionship were enough to keep me going._

They seem very happy by your comment as well. _Really? Thanks… I'm glad for it. But I'm not done yet. Where was I?_

 _In the middle of your declaration of eternal love?_

 _No you flirt!_

You laugh at their answer. They appear like they're having fun too, before their tone gets serious. _Ah, I remember now. So by doing what you did, you managed your objective: return to the surface. I'm sorry I was so… dismissive to you during this time. While I don't hate humans anymore, I still don't like them. At all. But one thing I've noticed in the orphanage…_ They hesitate for a moment _… is that there's one thing you want the most: a family._

Your mood becomes solemn. When you blink, you're surprised to find your eyelashes moister than usual. _It's… been my wish for a very long time. My old family… they…_

 _It's okay_. Chara's voice has softened considerably. _You don't have to tell me. What I want to say is, you spent so much time in that orphanage, completely bent into waiting for someone to raise you. It was the goal that surpassed all goals. And you would've continued waiting for who knows how long, because of your determination. It was also what pushed you to leave the Underground, right? To go back to the orphanage and keep waiting._

You don't respond. That's enough of an answer.

 _But when Flowey came… despite the risk that you'd never be able to go back to the orphanage, or that he'll continue to use you… you left. You actually left behind what you most desire for the chance to meet your friends again. Maybe even save them. And you're not the kind of person to give that thing up easily, or ever. That can only mean one thing._

 _Frisk… could it be, you're not actually giving up? Have you finally found a family, just not in humans?_

You sniff and swallow the lump in your throat. But they're not tears of sadness. Suddenly, you feel as if a huge load has been taken from your tiny little shoulders. All your searching, all your effort… it's finally paid off. In the end, it doesn't matter much whether you'll never see the sky or the sun again. You know that as long as you're back there… back with your _family_ … you'll be happy.

Your hands brush away your tears. _You know… For someone who hates humans, you sure understand them well._

Within your red soul, Chara smiles with emotion. _That's because it's my wish too._

The sun has already set now. The first hints of stars appear on the sky, and the mountain air howls stronger than ever. You wrap your arms around yourself and shudder. _Well… time to go._

You lower yourself to the ground and stand up. The entrance is behind you: a large black hole that drops down to the mountain's interior. It'd only take a small trek to reach the barrier's border and then cross it. Afterwards… once again, you'd be the most determined being in the world. One capable of changing fate itself - hopefully, to a better one.

So you descend into the comfort of the dark, hoping for the best.

* * *

 **... sniff.**

 **Chara is such a misunderstood character. There's sooo much evidence that supports that they're not evil, but that instead the player turns them into what they are at the end of the No Mercy route. More than you might think. They're not all goodness of course... but it's part of what makes them so interesting.** **And if the Narrator Chara theory is correct, which could almost be considered a reality at this point...**

 **Have you seen their dialogue in a Neutral/Pacifist route? Chara's so sarcastically _hilarious!_**

 **They need hugs. Lots of hugs. And chocolate too.**


End file.
